


Strong Like Superman

by Starjargon



Series: Steve got a life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Kid Fic, Peggy the Bacon Bringer, Steve the househusband, supersoldier indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Sarah Rogers is going to be just as strong as her daddy one day, and do all the things he can do when she has super muscles. Pure fluff.Written for Happy Steve Bingo Prompt "Super Soldier Strength."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers & Steve Rogers
Series: Steve got a life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556104
Kudos: 23
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Strong Like Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a real event in my life which still cracks me up to remember and lightly tease him for.

Sarah Natalia Margaret Rogers was born one rainy April evening at 6lbs, 7oz. She had her mother's dark hair, her father's nose, and the chubbiest cheeks either of her godparents had ever seen.

The labour had been quite easy (though Peggy had felt differently during) and there were no complications. The only point of contention was when she tried demanding her husband be in the room with her, to the horror of the doctor and nurses.

Sarah was overwhelmingly loved by both parents and her Uncle James and Aunt Gamora. Her godparents Howard and Natasha (who explained calling Natalia "Natasha" was the same as calling James "Jamie", then lent her her name and told her to use it well), doted on her even before she was born. And even though they were told conflicting child-raising theories by everyone they knew, and even more by people they didn't know who thought they should still listen, she was rarely out of someone's arms as a baby, and as she grew, she absolutely hero-worshipped her daddy (who someone had told her was once an _actual_ super hero).

* * *

Her Auntie Nat and her Uncle Bucky liked to tell her stories of all her father's adventures, and her daddy's face would get all red and he would make sure she knew their parts in them as well. She liked to pretend she was just as big and strong as her daddy, who was so tall he could change a lightbulb without a ladder and often held up the sofa over his head with one arm as he vacuumed with the other.

Uncle Bucky would tell her all about when her daddy was her age, before he had his super strength in his muscles and it was just in his heart. She would look down at her heart and try to find her super strength there, too. Auntie Nat told her stories from a long time ago in the future that she didn't always understand but imagined it. She said her daddy once held a whole helicopter plane down when it was trying to fly away, and he fighted a million bad guys all by himself and they came from the sky. She said he even stopped Uncle Bucky's special super arm from hurting people when his arm went crazy and fighted without him (until Uncle Bucky got sad and Auntie Nat and Sarah had to give him kisses on his cheek until he felt better).

Mummy told her when her daddy fighted in _the War_ and how his big muscles saved a hundred men by fighting off a skeleton man and he landed a plane all by himself. She had never been in a plane but Uncle Howard had shown her one before and she was amazed Daddy could fly something so big all alone. And Sarah tried to get Uncle Bucky to be a skeleton man with a red face but he would get sad again so she asked him if he could just wear a mask instead and she would use her big muscles to fight the monster.

Lately, Daddy would tease Mummy and he picked her up no matter that she's gotten sooo big now (which Daddy said she mustn't say out loud- ever) and kiss her nose and they would laugh and laugh and laugh. Then Mummy and Daddy went away one day and came back with Michael Joseph Anthony who they said was her baby brother and that meant she was a big sister so she tried her hardest to be as big and strong as her daddy even more.

They went to a special memory service for all the people from _the War_ who had fighted with her Uncle Bucky and Daddy, and she sat next to Auntie Nat and only kicked her feet a little bit. But there wasn't any seats left, so Daddy and Mummy standed up. Sarah kept a watch on Michael Joseph in Mummy's arms for three whole talkers. Then Uncle Howard started his Big Speech and she watched Mummy hand Michael Joseph to Daddy and shake out her arms. Sarah was glad Daddy was able to give Mummy a break, because sometimes when she was careful, Mummy let her sit on the sofa and hold her baby brother, but then her arms got tired because she didn't have her super strength yet like daddy and Michael Joseph was heavy. But before Uncle Howard even finished his speech, Daddy turned to Mummy and handed Michael Joseph back. Mummy picked him up, smiled down, and held him again for all the rest of the speakers and all the band celebrations and everything, while Sarah looked on, fascinated.

Since then, she still smiled when she watched Daddy change the lightbulb and laughed when he picked her and the sofa up to clean, but she stopped trying to grow her muscles big and strong like his. She knew he was the strongest man in the whole wide world, but now she would just remember that day and how Mummy holded Michael James for hours and hours and didn't drop him once when Daddy gave him back after only a little while. Uncle Howard said they had made him a Supersoldier and gave him big strong muscles.

Sarah, however, thinks Mummy sometimes has the bigger strength.


End file.
